Fade
by sUnKiSsT
Summary: Tag to Jump the Shark. Sam is fading fast...Angst!


Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.

Summary: Tag to Jump the Shark. Sam is fading fast. Angst!

Note: This is a short little thing, maybe some day I will expand on it, but I kind of like it the way it is! I hope you all enjoy it!

Huge thanks to Twinny for looking over this for me, you rock girl!

* * *

**Fade **

Sam is slumped in the passenger's seat, eyes at half mast as he tries to stay conscious. His arms, bloody and torn, are splayed out on his lap, fingers curled as he stares at the dark blood that pools in his palms.

Everything is hazy, the world beyond his forearms nothing more than a fuzzy blur. His memories are frayed and broken; he can only remember segments of what happened. The ghouls sampling his blood, slit wrists, a finger twisting in his side, and Dean…Dean killing the monsters, Dean coming to his rescue…freeing him…

Sam blinks, tired eyes flitting away from his damaged arms and searching his surroundings, and it's only then that he hears the voice. "…-am, damn it, Sam stay awake!"

"D'n?" He slurs, groaning when the pain in his arms suddenly sharpens. He gasps, head rolling against the back of the seat. He feels completely helpless, weak…totally reliant on his big brother. A sob builds in his throat, the blood loss making him disoriented and confused, he forgets for a moment that he's supposed to be the strong one.

His mask slips, the hardened expression he is so accustomed to wearing as of late crumbles away until all that is left is raw fear and pain. Eyes wet, he can't stop himself for sobbing, can't stop himself when he whispers, "H'lp….D'n…_h-hurts_…" because his wrists are throbbing, his stomach is on fire and he just wants it all to go away.

He is so damn _tired_ of hurting all the time.

There are hands on his face, Dean is muttering to him, his strong voice soothing, "…just hang on…Sam…stay…wake…Sammy…" He lets out a breathy sigh, leaning into the touch, completely content to stay right where he is.

"…going to move…stay awake…going…get you help…"

Sam feels himself being shifted, spots of light dancing before his eyes when he suddenly finds himself laying down, head on his brothers lap, looking up at Dean as the older man starts the car. The engine roars to life and Sam whimpers in pain when the Impala lurches forward.

"…s'ok Sam…"

"Deee…" He says in reply, staring up at Dean, emotions playing out on his pale face. Somewhere in his muddled thoughts he knows that he should be reassuring his brother, telling him that he's okay, that a few cuts aren't enough to take him down, that Dean shouldn't worry…he's a bad ass hunter after all, can take down a demon with his mind…

But Sam doesn't say any of these things, he just whispers, "C'ld…" and trembles in his brothers lap like a newborn kitten.

"…_shit_, Sam…stay with me…_fuck_…"

There is a pressure against his wrists, and Sam chokes out in pain and tries to pull away, teeth clenching as he digs the back of his head against his brothers thigh. "Ahh…goddd…" He spits out in agony, vein in his neck pulsing as he gasps for air. "M-make it…ssstop…D'nnn…pl-please…" He pleads, eyes scrunched in pain.

His world is fading rapidly, the pain and blood loss screaming at his body to shut down. Sam gazes up at his brother, who glances down, face pale and eyes bright with fear. He's not sure, but he thinks he hears Dean apologizing, telling him to stay awake, that everything is going to be okay.

But Sam remembers the ghouls; he remembers how his blood tastes different. He's tainted, a liar, an _addict_, and nothing is okay. He's a monster, a freak, doesn't deserve to have Dean back...deserves to die…

Sam sobs again, but this time it isn't from the pain. A single, solitary tear slips past his temple, and his eyes slowly flutter close. "Ss-sorryyy…" He slurs quietly as he begins his slow decent into darkness. The last, clear thing he hears before he slips under is his brother yell, "SAMMY!" before oblivion finally takes him.

_Oh Lord, where are you?  
Do not forget me here  
I cry in silence  
Can you not see my tears?  
When all have left me  
And hope has disappeared  
You find me here_

_-Crawl (Superchick) _

**End. **

* * *

Well there it is, thanks so much for reading! Reviews are love! 3

Ashley


End file.
